


Waking Nightmares

by AsheeChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheeChaos/pseuds/AsheeChaos





	1. Chapter 1

It was wrong.   
Horribly wrong.  
‘It’ being… everything.  
This was the first impression he had, waking up.  
Because waking up wasn’t easy. It should be easy.   
One wakes up and goes on to do their own business. Shower, dress, starting the day…  
This time, though, this time it was not as easy. He was not even sure if he was properly awake.   
His mind was buzzing. There was a distinct lack of getting up.

Even the opening his eyes had not happened yet.   
They stuck together, his eyelids.  
Another very wrong thing.  
He tried to lift his hand to rub his eyes.   
Tried. His arm hurt when he tried.   
His head, too. Simply from trying to lift it slightly.   
His whole body seemed entirely uncooperative.  
Every piece of him seemed to protest his waking.  
Squeezing his eyes shut helped with the opposite.   
They opened when I tried this time.  
They opened, there was a lot of white light and he closed them again, wrinkling his nose.  
That. Was painful.   
He groaned, the spike of pai only lessening slightly when he relaxed his face.   
Then, his own apparent voice startled him.   
It was scratchy. It was deep. He didn’t seem to recognise it.  
That, too, was something very wrong.   
At the same time, everything felt cushioned, somewhat distant. As if this happened to somene else.   
This somehow made it worse.   
He wanted out, wanted to see what’s going on, wanted to figure what was going on and he moved his legs out of the be-  
The moment he actually moved his legs, it felt like someone ripped the skin off.   
It felt like being skinned alive, the pain ran up his spine, exploded in his head, made him twitch and that sent him off the ledge.  
Unawake once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he woke up, it was… still very wrong.   
But less wrong than last time.   
And he felt that was a significant fact. That it was less wrong last time.   
The comparison was important.  
It was - also - very wrong that he didn’t quite get why it was important.

At any rate, he was almost sure it wasn’t normal to wake up with closed eyes.   
Almost sure that one first opened their eyes when they woke up.   
Almost. That, too, made him frown.   
But frowning hurt. So he let it be. And relaxed back in the pillow.   
Felt alright, that pillow. Supported the head. Felt safe and secure. Not too soft. More on the hard side.   
Breathing didn’t hurt too much. Just a little strain.   
And it wasn’t my chest, it was more… the tissue going down my throat and my nose.   
But it seemed to get better. It already hurt - slightly - to even breath and exist, but it got better. Apparently.  
Thinking hurt.   
But he was awake. And thinking clearly.   
That must count for something.  
Last time…   
When he moved his legs, he passed out.   
That had happened fast. Very fast.   
So this time, moving slowly might be beneficial.   
He lifted his legs very slowly.   
The benefit was… very limited.   
Every bit of skin that had any contact with something else pulsed angrily. The skin felt suddenly very hot and very sensitive.   
It calmed down a little after he set the leg back down on the bed. The pulsing was less… sharp, then. Felt managable. Less like something was tearing of whole chunks of flesh.   
It was not pleasant by any means, but… his throat was busted, his legs definitely had taken too much damage, his head hurt like hell… his arms felt very weak and the not-opening-eyes-thing probably didn’t bode well.   
At least he didn’t feel immense panic right from the start. 

Just felt a little thirsty, really. 

When he moved his arm, he noticed that there was a needle in his hand. On the back of it. 

He had only wanted to sit up. Use his hand for support. 

Now he did open his eyes and looked at the hand. 

There had been barely any pain when he had moved it. But… it didn’t look that way when he opened his eyes. 

His skin was an angry shade of red. Some black, some blue, nothing particularly promising. There was a bit of pain coming in now that he saw it, but not nearly as much as his legs had been. 

He decided he didn’t want to know. Seeing things was kind of painful, too. His head pounded. It was too bright. 

A glance to the side offered a glass of water. With a straw. So I took a few sips. And then a few more. Carefully. Not drinking too much at once. He shouldn’t do that, he knew. Especially not when one felt as thirsty a he did just then. 

After the cup was half-empty, he felt weak. Weak and overexerted. So he put it back.

And closed his eyes again. 

Better than last time. That was important. 

With the unsure question of what had been before the last time in his head… he let go of the waking world. It got better.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, there you are, lucky boy,” was said by a female voice.   
He made a face. It hurt. Apparently, hearing hurt, too.   
“Hahaaa~, knew you’re awake!,” that she sounded triumphant now didn’t exactly help. It actually grated a little more.   
And so he groaned slightly.   
“Finally! We were pretty sure you were a goner for a while, glad it isn’t so,” she chattered on, grabbing his blanket, “Gotta steal this, though”  
Then she took the blanket and spread another over him.

“You’re gonna stay for a lil’ while longer. And you gotta tell us your name some time,” she nodded, encouragingly, towards the nightstand, “I know your throat is still burned, but maybe you can write… your arms are kind of alright”  
She tucked him in with a bigger amount of care, then shrugged: “Don’t worry too much, you’re still on a lot of morphine, so… might be you don’t understand me right now”  
He did, though. It just hurt a lot, and he wanted to sleep again. And that was with morphine? Ugh.  
“Looks good in general, though! You’ll be fine afterwards. Probably feel a storm coming from a thousand miles away, but hey, small price to pay for actual skin on your legs”  
That… sounded horrifying. But would explain the pain in his legs. If he had no skin. Before. What?  
“You look… confused. Well. You had a car accident. Burned you pretty bad. Still does. But like I said, will be fine. Wasn’t your car, either. So. Good, right?,” he was unable to answer any of that.   
But he was less confused. That definitely counted as a win, he supposed.   
“Still sorry. You… didn’t have any ID on you… got emergency treatment. Not great, but hey. You’ll be fine, and when you tell us your name, we’ll happily contact your relatives and everyone,” she nodded, “But now I gotta get going, you have a waterpitcher and soup for you here… and… think about communicating the name. Can bring you a phone later, if you wanna type. If you understood and all”  
She smiled and left.  
And he was left with one thought:  
… … … how would he communicate something he didn’t know.   
He had no name.   
How in the world did he not know his own bloody name?!


End file.
